


A Stranger's Warmth

by Audlie45



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowed In, Ultimate Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea is out on vacation alone when a storm blows through bringing a handsome stranger to her cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a oneshot that was a request from a follower of mine on Tumblr for a snowed in fic and well... It just escalated from there. I apologize. Anyway, there's kind of a blatant disregard for contraceptives and well... Stranger danger but hey it's a smut fic sorry not sorry. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

The only sounds throughout the small single room cabin were the loud roaring of the wind harshly pelting the outer walls with snow, and the crackling of a fire that was just settling in.

This storm was coming down hard and Bea hadn’t been expecting it so soon. When she’d booked the cabin for a week she’d only packed a few warm sets of clothes but nothing that could keep the hard chill from her bones that the harsh weather was bringing. This vacation was turning out to be a real downer.

Placing a log on the fire gently, she stood from her comfort zone mere inches from the fireplace and made her way to the old wooden table in the corner of the cabin. She adjusted the large blanket she’d draped over her multiple layers of clothing to cover her neck, silently thanking the campground owners for having the cabins so well insulated. Hopefully the fire would warm the place up quickly.

On the table sat a map of the area, that was now useless to her until the storm let up. The forecast had been cold with a chance of flurries here and there with a heavy fall for the end of the week, possibly the beginning of the next. This storm managed to sneak up on everyone and all the nearby cabins held vacationers turned prisoners, switched from hiking mode to family time with board games and crafts. Bea was the only one alone in her cage, no one to snuggle up next to to keep warm or make plans with for when the storm ended.

Although, the company she’d planned on having was most likely back in his own home cozying up to some heavy chested harlot from a random bar with any number of diseases she’d happily omit during small talk. Humph, good riddance.

She looked down at the gold ring with the tiniest little diamond embedded in it, cold but only just as cold as she felt inside at the thought of the man who’d happily placed it on her finger. Thankfully, they’d never made it to the altar or this would have been so much harder to deal with. She had kept the ring, which would soon become a new set of books or a coffee machine when she returned home.

Her eyes were closed, imagining the smell of a good book and hot coffee when quick heavy thuds and a man's voice came from the other side of her door, just barely loud enough for her to hear over the howling wind.

She rushed over, unlatched the top lock and had barely turned the knob when the force of the wind threw the door back and her with it. The man rushed in and slammed the door shut as fast as he could and set the lock. He turned to her and quickly knelt beside her, checking her head for injuries.

“Are you okay?” His voice was harsh and dry but deep. The man was dressed only in a dark puff jacket and jeans covered in snow. His face was red from the cold, his lips cracked and hair sticking out in all directions. A light brown beard from under the slowly melting snow framed his jaw and mouth, accentuating his sharp cheekbones. Bright crystal eyes as blue as ice stared back at her with concern.

“Um,” she blinked away her embarrassment at staring at him too long and turned away, “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you? You look like you’ve been out there awhile.”

She recognized this man. He’d been setting off on a hike just before she’d headed off to her cabin from the main lodge. They’d greeted each other and commented on the weather growing colder than expected before separating. She’d thought he was handsome with his tall scruffy look and polite demeanor.

That had been yesterday afternoon and it looked like he’d been stuck out there since then.

He nodded, clumps of snow falling from his wild brown--almost ginger--hair. “Do you have any water? The ice is, ugh, it tastes terrible.” He looked up to the fireplace and his face instantly relaxed and longing took over his features. “Do you mind if I…”

“Oh, no, go ahead. You need to warm up.” She finally stood up from the floor and helped him to her previous spot in front of the fireplace.

He was shivering violently after he’d relaxed from the shock, from the pressure and noise of outside to the warm and quieter enclosement.

She offered to take his jacket to let it dry off and placed it over the metal drying rack near the table. Removing her blanket, she suddenly didn’t feel as cold as she had before, and offered it to him which he took gladly.

“How long were you out there?” she asked, hoping it hadn’t been as long as she thought. She handed him a bottle of water and he sighed heavily.

“Since I spoke to you near the lodge. I’d gone out for the full hike around the grounds and stayed in one of the open cabins near the lake. The snow started just before I’d woken up and it just kept coming. I’d been trying to find the nearest cabin since then. What time is it?” He looked at her with confusion and worry. His shivering had subsided but his fingers were clenching the bottle a little too tightly.

She checked her phone and her eyes grew wide. “It’s one… Oh my goodness you must be frozen. I hope you don’t get sick.”

His face showed surprise but his eyes looked relieved. At least he wasn’t out there in the harsh weather anymore.

She shifted the burning wood in the fireplace with the poker, making sure the log caught evenly and sat down next to the man. She helped him remove his gloves and boots, placing them near the fire.

“Do you mind if I get in there next to you? Our combined body heat could really help warm you up faster.” She looked at him wondering what was wrong with her. She knew nothing of this man and yet here she was offering to snuggle up next to him under a blanket by a fire.

He nodded, opening up the side of the blanket to make room for her and wrapped it, along with his arm, around her shoulder bringing her close to him.

His chest was warming up quick but his legs and arms were still not as they should be so she began rubbing her hand over the nearest thigh to her, helping the circulation along. He looked down at her and smiled as he began rubbing his other thigh.

They sat in companionable silence for a short while before she realized her hand hadn’t stopped lazily caressing his thigh. She could hear his breathing growing to a slow pant as he held her close to his chest. A quick glance up showed that all the little snow flurries that had been left in his beard had melted and were now just little wet droplets running down his chin and dripping into his lap. Mouth open and eyes lidded he stared down at her, unsure of how to continue. All reason just seemed to abandon her for a moment and she lifted her mouth to his in a chaste kiss.

His wet beard felt cold against her mouth and cheeks as he leaned down and kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart her body had shifted, facing him, and her hand had moved from his thigh to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

“Um, are you still cold?”

He nodded and hummed a confirmation. 

Things just seemed to move so fast and soon she was straddling his narrow hips and leaning down taking his bottom lip with her teeth. His hands roamed from her ribs to her thighs making sure to stop at her hips for a firm squeeze. She pulled back and removed her top two layers of clothing leaving her in a cami and bra. Her hands made quick work of the buttons on his flannel shirt as he bucked up into her letting the bulge in his pants ease her ache slightly.

Once his shirt was off she made her way down to remove his pants and thermal underwear when she noticed how large he really was. Holy hell.

She stood to remove her four layers of sweats, pants, thermals and underwear and returned to her spot in his lap.

His hand went between her legs and he began slowly caressing his middle finger over her sensitive folds, which quickly got soaked from her arousal. He watched her intently as if he were pinning each movement, moan and gasp to memory. His hips thrusted her upwards slightly in his eagerness which caused her to press her own hips downward trapping his hand between them momentarily. 

His finger slipped in with ease and she rode it for a few seconds before she groaned in frustration and pulled his hand out. She reached down between them and gently grabbed a hold of his hot length, guiding it to her entrance.

He exhaled when her small warm hand gripped him but gasped when the tip slid across her soaked opening, readying it for entry.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, taking in inch by thick inch. Her face scrunch up in slight pain as her walls stretched farther than she was accustomed to but it quickly left her as he filled her completely and reached places only her toys had ever ventured.

His eyes were screwed shut until she was completely seated. She was so tight it almost hurt but her body was adjusting quickly. He placed his hands on her hips and gave an experimental thrust pressing him even deeper than he already was.

She gasped at the movement and steadied herself with her hands on his chest. She looked at him laying there, flushed and red throughout his chest, so much warmer than he had been when he first came in. His mouth was open and his blue half lidded eyes stared back at her with lust and gratitude and then it hit her.

His face. That look. His eyes looking up then down. His mouth open. The mustache beard combo and those piercing blue eyes.

King Henry V. She’d seen The Hollow Crown on BBC a few years back and absolutely loved Hal but Henry, all mature and regal had caught her eye but it had been years since that program was on so it took her a minute to realize that this man was the spitting image of him. What a time to realize who’s under you.

She began breathing heavier than she had been and he took that as a good sign to keep going so he decided to take the lead and grabbed a hold of her hips and began thrusting up into her slowly. She snapped back from her shock at the feeling of him reaching her cervix so she adjusted her angle.

Once they’d reached a steady rhythm he didn’t even need to hold onto her hips and let his hands roam up under her cami to cup her breasts. She moaned as his long skilled fingers made their way underneath her bra and squeezed lightly, brushing over her nipples. Without changing pace she reached up with one hand, unhooked her bra and slid it and the straps of her cami down to reveal her petite breasts.

He smiled up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling himself to a sitting position with her still in his lap. The pace momentarily interrupted, he took the opportunity of the angle to take one raised bud into his mouth, sucking lightly.

A long deep moan escaped her lips as she attempted to return to their previous pace but was unsuccessful until he released her nipple with a wet pop. He kept a hold of her waist and picked back up where they’d slowed down.

He left wet kisses and light marks along her chest as she rode him. He felt her legs beginning to shake and he moved his mouth to her neck, licking the sensitive spot beneath her ear as he began to pick up the pace. One of his hands made its way between them to help her along as he felt that he too was getting closer to finishing.

She screamed loudly, her body stiffening with pleasure as a euphoric orgasm flooded through her. Arms wrapped around his head and thighs tightened around his waist while he pushed one last time into her. He felt himself tensing and biting down on her neck while he filled her completely.

The howling wind continued just outside the window. The sounds were being drowned out by the blood rushing through their ears and the relieved gasps as the two attempted to catch their breaths.

He held onto her and leaned sideways to lay on the soft carpet they’d been sitting on. His body succumbing to exhaustion, he forgot to cover them with the blanket. Luckily Bea recovered shortly after he’d fallen asleep and pulled the thick blanket over their bodies that would soon cool down too quickly even so close to the fire.

She lay there staring into the burning log as it was near completely covered in flames, blackening the exterior and raising the tips of the fire to new heights. A heavy arm was laying across her torso and a soft wet beard was pressed into her neck where a warm breath puffed onto her skin causing her to slowly drift to sleep.

She was much too tired to realize that she’d just slept with a complete stranger that she was 98.99% certain was Thomas William Hiddleston.


End file.
